Sonic Season Special
by Babylon Sky Hawk
Summary: It's Christmas time and the Sonic Gang is throwing a party for all to be invited. Join Sonic and his special co-host as they meet new friends. recieve exclusive interviews, and reveal never-before-seen footage.


**Sonic Season Special**

All characters © Designated owners

---

Christmas is a magical time for family and friends to gather and to celebrate the joy of giving. So if you're looking for Christmas love and cheer...you're looking in the wrong place, bub!

* * *

The scene opens into the Fanfiction studio, where all creations of the site take place. And in the sector owned by yours truly, Sonic the Hedgehog was placing the final touches on the decorative Christmas tree. The twenty-foot pine had been adorned with colorful, blinking light, sparkling tinsel, and decorative ornaments each made by a member of the studio. Sonic, who was wearing a Santa hat in spirit of the holidays, finished trimming the tree when he noticed the audience present.

"What's up, people?" Sonic waved cheerfully. "Or should I say happy holidays? For those just tuning in, I am proud to announce that I will be host today's Christmas spec..."

But before the cobalt hedgehog was given a chance to finish his sentence, the skylight shattered into hundred of fragments following the rude entrance of an unknown character. The intruder dropped to the ground with cat-like grace and sharply grappled the hedgehog by his collar and lifted him skyward. Sonic blinked in confusion momentarily before gaining a better view of his attacker. The creature had a human structure and was concealed by gray/black/navy-blue feudal armor, possessed spiked shoulder blades, wristbands, and knee guards, and a helmet with a three-pronged crown. His most notable features were the red-point symbol on his sash and the twin-claws on his left hand.

"I have finally found you, rodent!" The armored warrior hissed. "Surrender the Sword of Tengu and I..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic exclaimed; the warrior jumped startled. "Shredder, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to appear until the next story."

"I thought this was the next story." Shredder said, placing the hedgehog back to the ground.

"Technically, it is." Sonic shrugged. "But you weren't supposed to appear until The Seventh Tribe. And we still have like six or seven chapters left until we reach that point."

"Oh..." Shredder mumbled disappointedly, slowly walking away. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you later."

"Ah, what the hell?" Sonic laughed, pulling the Shredder by his sash. "It's Christmas. Hey, why don't we introduce you to the series early by having you help me with this little special?"

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?!" Shredder roared outrageously. "I am known throughout the galaxy as Torrinon, Kako Naso, Duke Acureds, Oroku Saki, The Shredder, and Ch'rell of the Utroms! I am the rightful conqueror of the multi-verse!!"

"So you'll do it?" Sonic asked smirking.

"Sure, why not." Shredder shrugged.

"That's the spirit." Sonic chuckled, carefully patting his new co-host; he turned to the audience. "While we get setup for the special, why don't you guys check out this clip from an episode that didn't make it into Sonic Heroes: Series?"

* * *

Shadow was thrown backwards across the grass, stopping at the feet of Cream and Mephiles. This unlikely group of allies stood their ground as Nazo made his approach with his resurrected servants. Lightra sparked in anxiety, Obsiden cracked his black-stone knuckles ominously, and Heat...well, you couldn't really understand what was going on with him.

"How do you like my friends?" Nazo chuckled. "It's been centuries since I have been in the company of my Guardian friends."

"They're not very nice." Cream commented meekly.

"You call them friend, but you don't show respect for the dead." Shadow grunted, kicked back to his feet. "How could you just rip the souls of your comrades from their peaceful slumber? It's morally corrupt."

"On the contrary, their souls still exist in this world." Nazo informed snidely. "Like my dear brother has been reincarnated into that blue rodent, the souls of my friends have been reborn into new bodies – your bodies to be exact. This is the best time to test out an interesting theory. Who is stronger: the new or the original?"

"But Lord Nazo, why must I be involved in this experiment?" Mephiles questioned. "Have I not been wholly loyal to you?"

"This is not a question of loyalty, Mephiles." Nazo replied indifferently. "I have noticed lately that you have been defeated by a number of adversaries; most prominent is against Silver. I need to know if you are up to the standards of the Dark Rulers."

"But, my lord!" Mephiles exclaimed.

"Enough of this?" Nazo said shortly. "Time to die, weaklings!"

On his command, the resurrected Guardians jumped ahead into battle.

* * *

The scene returns to the studio, where Sonic the Hedgehog and the Shredder were waiting for the audience to return. While Sonic still had his Christmas hat, Shredder had been reluctantly dressed with sparkling silver tinsel around the blades of his armor. The Utrom traitor has currently putting up a heated argument with Sonic over his ridiculous appearance, occasionally trying to stab the hedgehog his claw. It was only when the camera crew threw a rock at Sonic's head did they realize that they were back on the show.

"Welcome back to the Sonic Season Special." Sonic announced. "After a little planning, Shred-head and I have decided to split up and start interviewing the cast and friends of the Sonic Series. And we might even stop by to visit the crew in the Kingdom Hearts and Sonic Rush Series." He gestured his hand to the Shredder. "See ya, Shred."

"Be silent!" Shredder snapped.

The cobalt hedgehog shrugged off the comment and walked down the hallway opposite of the villain's path. Sonic waved merrily to his friends and cast mates as they passed each other in the hall – nearly everyone was in the spirit of the season. The cobalt hedgehog took a sharp left at the end of the corridor and walked through the double doors to the studio the main lobby. Hundred of fiction characters were passing back and forth, some singing carols before walking to work. And under the shadow of the fifty foot tree, Sonic detected the entire Rose family: Thorn, Rector, Amy, and Gemini.

"Hey, guys." Sonic greeted.

"Hello, Sonic." Thorn welcome with gratitude. That lasted only until his daughter willfully kissed the teenaged boy. "It's been a long time since we've worked together. I didn't really get much of a role during the whole Master Nazo incident. I hope I'll be making another reappearance soon."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Sonic sniggered; Thorn looked aghast. "Sorry, but you've lived out your role in the Sonic Series. You might make a few more cameo appearances, but that's it."

"Are you kidding me?!" Thorn exclaimed horrifically. "I worked my tail off working for that bastard and now he has the nerve to bump me off! I will not stand for this! I'm going to find the best..."

The ruby-furred sorcerer turned tail and dashed down the corridor, more than likely to inform the rest of the Seven Seas Crew about this unfortunate event. The younger generation merely shrugged and decided to take a seat on the lobby decorative furniture. Sonic and Amy tried to settle themselves together, but Rector and Gemini shoved the rosy girl into the closest seat and sat on either side of Sonic on the sofa, glaring hole into his brain.

"Well...isn't this nice?" Sonic chuckled nervously. "Anyway, I just remembered that we have some fan mail from some of our most notable reviewers." He reaches into his quills and pulls out a collection of letters. "I have a couple of question for each of you. Rector – Emily Blue Paw want to know who your greatest opponent is."

"My greatest opponent." Rector said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I have fought a few opponent and Nazo is the only person I remember actually beating me. But in a hypothetical match, I would have to say that Howl is my greatest rival."

"Why Howl?" Sonic asked.

"Because he's strong, smart, fast, and dedicated." Rector said respectfully. "You don't find people like that every day."

"Fair enough." Sonic nodded, shuffling through the letter. "There are two letters from Sonic Phantom and Dark Maelstrom that ask the same question. Rector and Gemini, how do you feel about me going out with your little sister/cousin?"

"Well, in Sonic Rush, you two are happily married and we accept that." Gemini answered, cracking his knuckles slowly. "But since you broke up with Amy in Desert Winds..."

The Rose cousins moved in closer to Sonic threateningly, glowing lowly at the cowering hedgehog. Sonic looked desperately to his girlfriend for help, but Amy was too preoccupied in a discussion with Cream and Elise over holiday presents. With no boundaries to stop them, Gemini and Rector pulled their victim over the couch and proceeded with their prepared tortures.

* * *

The scene alternates to the character hallway, where that casts of the storylines were busy preparing themselves for future events. The Shredder stomped through the corridor, punching anyone that would dare make hysterical comments about his appearance. Along the way, the villain met with other antagonists he could respect such as Madara Uchiha, Vanitas, Makuta Teridax, and Sephiroth. Shortly after kicking Storm in the shin, he accidentally smacked into the camera crew and crushed his face against the screen.

"Ugh! Warn me when you're going to appear like that!" Shredder snarled agitatedly. "All right, I am in the central hallway where all the cast lodge and make themselves ready for their big appearance in the stories. I have decided to get an exclusive interview with one of the more prominent characters in the Sonic Heroes Series."

The Shredder took a big step to his left and stopped in front of a door with a golden nameplate pressed into the face: "Pein". As the armored titan walked through, the leader of the Akatsuki and Dark Siege was sitting on his couch, scanning through his script. The room was personalized to match Pein's personality including a picture of the Ame Orphans, a miniature statue of the Gedo Mazo, and some ninja tools hanging on the wall. A Black Coat was resting on a back of a nearby chair, most likely set for his appearance in the Kingdom Hearts Series. Pein looked up from him sheet – his brow raised at the sparkling decoration walking into his room.

"Nice tinsel." Pein commented.

"Shut up." Shredder sighed hopelessly. "If you haven't already figured it out, I'm co-hosting this Christmas special and wanted to get an exclusive interview with you."

"What do you want to know?" Pein asked, setting the script aside.

"We all know you are set to appear as the main antagonist of Dark Siege." Shredder said earnestly. "But I think the real question is why you were chosen above all others to act as the leader of the Dark Ruler's second incarnation."

"Originally, I was only set to appear as the third member of Order XIII." Pein answered interestingly. "There were others who were chosen before me, including Madara Uchiha. Syn Shenron was selected to be the leader of the Dark Siege until the author saw my fight against Jiraiya. After that, he instantly chose me to act as the leader."

"So it wasn't out of a position of power?" Shredder questioned.

"Oh no, I am definitely powerful, making me an excellent enemy." Pein responded. "But I am not denying that there are others more powerful than I am. The author just preferred by style of battle and planning."

"I thank you for your time." Shredder bowed respectfully. "Though I do have one more question for you. Is it true about the rumor of you and Konan having some private time in the supply closet?" At this point, the Dark Siege leader grabbed a rod off the wall and sliced it across the warrior's neck. The Shredder's head dropped to the floor with a dull clunk and roll across the carpet. "I see that our time is up. I'll just get out of your way."

The decapitated warrior clumsily scrambled across the floor for his head and placed it under his arm. Pein resumed his place and watched the Shredder leave his personal space, running into the threshold first before properly leaving.

* * *

The scene alternates to the cafeteria, which had also been transformed to match the holiday spirit. Six Christmas trees were lined against the walls, colorful lights were stapled to the ceiling on top of the food line, and the service was providing seasonal favorites, including figgy pudding. Sonic – his arm was in a sling – stumbled into the lunch area and took in the freshness of the yuletide feast. He limped a quarter of the way through the hungry cast members and stopped at a table holding a particular group of characters. Metal Sonic, Dark Sonic, and Kingdom Hearts Sonic were sitting around the circular table, enjoying the seasoned roast resting in the center.

"Hey, guys." Sonic greeted, happily taking a seat.

"What's cooking, good looking?" KH Sonic sniggered. "Hey, do you know there's a camera crew following you."

"Yeah, I'm co-hosting a Christmas special and I decided to take a little break." Sonic sighed tiredly. "By the way, I have some letters for you, but I'll get to them in a moment. So, what are you guys doing?"

"Eating some pig and waiting for our newest cast member." Dark Sonic responded, looking to his left. "Oh, here he comes now."

The plates clattered slightly as a small tremor shook the table. The four Sonics looked over as an enlarged beast crashes his way through the crowd, shoving others out of his path. The creature was a crystal-blue hedgehog that greatly resembled Sonic's werehog form, but with scaled skin and a four-foot lashing tail. The beast had extended claws on his hand and feet, a burning-red 'X' on his chest, and a collection of spiked crystals running down his spine. The unknown creature stopped at the Sonic table and roughly seated himself.

"Allow us to introduce our newest member." Metal said, motioning his hand to the creature. "This is Star Sonic. He'll be making an appearance during Sonic Heroes: Heartless."

"Just what we need – another Sonic." The group snapped their attention backwards as Zeenint made his approach. "As if four of you weren't enough, you had to go out and buy a hedgehog/jewelry beast."

"Nice to see ya, Zeenint." Sonic said nonchalantly, shuffling in his quills. "Actually, I'm kinda glad that you showed up. I have a letter for you with a question about your current condition."

"Of course my audience would want to know about me." Zeenint smirked arrogantly, shoving Dark Sonic out of his chair. "After all, who could resist such a devilishly handsome Sovereign such as myself?"

"I don't think we should answer that." Sonic commented, retrieving the letters. "Two letters actually ask the same question to two of our cast members. Sky Kitsune wants to know if Dark Sonic is still alive and Force Walker asks the same question to Zeenint."

"As most of my audience knows, I survived the battle against Alpha Sonzo." Zeenint said proudly. "I'll be stuck in a jar for a while, but I'll make my grand return in Sonic Heroes: Heartless."

"And you'll be killed in two chapters by a couple of children." Dark Sonic sniggered; Zeenint hissed malevolently. "I, on the other hand, will be returning in Sonic Heroes: Heartless as the leader of the Heartless and main antagonist of the story."

"All right, that answers that." Sonic said, tossing the letters over his shoulder. "And now I have one final question from Sonic Phantom and this one is directed to Metal. He wants to know if Metal is finally dead after Zeenint destroyed him."

"I wouldn't be in Sonic Rush if I was." Metal stated. "The last chapter in Sonic Heroes: Series hints towards my resurrection, but I don't make a full recovery until Sonic Heroes X."

"Wow, a lot of the original cast is going to be missing during Desert Winds." Sonic said disappointedly. "Eggman and the Dark Rulers aren't going to appear, my dad and his crew are done with their appearances, and we're still not sure if Tam Virtex is going to be appearing any time soon. It's kinda depressing."

"Actually, not all of that is true." KH Sonic informed, slicing the ham with his Keyblade. "I heard from Lia that Kadaj and Violet are going to reappear just before The Seventh Tribe with a new girl named Fu. I also heard that Mephiles is going to play as the villain of his own arc merged with a monster that can travel between dimensions."

"So it all works out in the end." Zeenint said, touching the table and felt total emptiness. "Hey, who took the ham?"

A loud and boisterous growl was heard across from the table and the group looked back at their newest member. Star Sonic was savagely ripping the holiday ham to shreds with his teeth, slurping up the honey glaze. KH Sonic bravely attempted to sneak a piece of the delicious morsel, but sharply withdrew his hand before the crystallized counterpart could bite it off.

* * *

The scene is shifted to the rooftops of the Fanfiction Towers as Shredder struggled to climb his way upwards on the side of the structure. Now, he could have taken the stairway like a normal person, but where's the challenge in that? The eternal adversary stabbed his signature claw into the ledge of the roof, pulling himself over the edge and onto safe ground. The Shredder composed himself and bowed respectfully to his newest audience. Two unknown characters each concealed in a different colored robe; one was white with gold linen and the other was black with red thread.

"I think you just broke a record." The black-robed creature commented.

"I thank you for meeting with me." Shredder said graciously. "When I came here today, I had never expected to be co-hosting a Christmas Special, let alone interview the Highest One and The Destroyer."

"Please, Ch'rell." Mythril chuckled embarrassingly. "There is no such need for formal titles. It's Christmas, so you are allowed to call us by our true names."

"I don't approve of it." Orphius said snobbishly; Mythril thwacked him over the head. "Yow! I'll kill you, you conceited bas...!"

Let's move on, shall we." Shredder interrupted impatiently. "Now, we have all heard about you two being the original creators of the Sonic Universe, but you have yet to make a full appearance. Mythril is only heard for a few times and Orphius is only referred to as a reference. But lately, I have been hearing rumors that you two will finally appear. Is this true?"

"That would be correct, Ch'rell." Mythril responded, throwing his hand over his brother's mouth. "My brother and I are set to appear in the third part of the Sonic Rush Series – Final Conflict. I will act as an ally and mentor to Rush during the series and Orphius will be the main antagonist."

"What can you tell us about Sonic Rush: Final Conflict?" Shredder questioned.

"I can answer that one." Orphius chuckled, throwing his brother backwards. "Sonic Rush: Final Conflict is the last conclusion of everything, including the Sonic Heroes Series. It depicts an eighteen year-olds Rush the Hedgehog enjoying a momentary peace before he is thrusted with destiny that far exceeds even his own father's. He meets new friends, ancient enemies from the past, rebuild connects with his family, conquer the growing evil in his heart, and save not just the universe, but the entire multi-verse."

"That seems like a lot for someone so young." Shredder commented.

"Rush is going to face challenges that no one else can handle." Mythril informed. "His destiny has been chosen to be greater than any other. And this time, he will be without the assistance of his friends. This is a war that Rush will have to face...alone."

"Sounds like a best seller to me." Shredder stated. "Anyway, that's about all the time we have left. If my guess is right, everyone will be meeting in the main hall for the Christmas Party." He turned around and looked over the edge of the building. "Um...do either of you know how to get down?"

The universe twins shrugged in confusion – Shredder sweat dropped.

* * *

The final scene returns to the main hall owned by yours truly. Every creature and character that had every participated in the series or would in the future had gathered together, chatting animatedly with one another. Surprisingly enough, even the villains were getting into the spirit of the season. Eggman had taken the liberty of dressing as Santa Claus and passing out non-lethal presents to the children – he quickly gave up after realizing Charmy's demands. Vanitas and Riku were comparing Keyblades near the punch bowl, arguing whose weapon looked cooler. Pein was standing idle with Konan at his side, but the blue-haired woman was the only one that noticed the leafy plant hanging above their heads. Sonic was making his way through the crowd with the camera crew following; greeting his fellow cast members cheerfully.

"Well, this is the last stop on our little Christmas special." Sonic announced. "But before we bring this day to a close, I would like to finish this off with a few questions for my son, Rush the..." He looked around between the crowds, blinking for a few short moments. "Uh...I'll be right back."

And with that, the cobalt hedgehog jumped ahead and zipped through the bustling groups in a flash of blue. Almost two seconds later, Sonic returned with his future son in tow, carrying the poor boy by his quills. The confused descendent was holding as tray of food with his cheeks expanded to their breaking point. The twin-colored hedgehog swallowed the entire load in one gulp, panting heavily after the struggle.

"What's the big idea, dad?!" Rush exclaimed. "I was in the middle of a food eating contest with Jewel and now she's going to win."

"You can have your little contest some other time." Sonic waved nonchalantly, brushing through his quills to retrieve two final letters. "I have a couple of questions for you from our audience."

"Finally, some fan mail." Rush smiled proudly, tossing the tray over his shoulder. "You would think that being the main character of my own series; I would get more than this." He crossed his arms reproachfully. "I don't get what's so great about Cherry."

"Yeah, back to the subject at hand." Sonic said rudely, opening the first letter. "Blue Kaous wants to know who your love interest is."

"M-my love interest?" Rush repeated flustered. "W-well, I...I mean a lot of...you see... well, I have seen a lot of g-girls. But if you mind me keeping it...personal, I would rather not tell ya. But I can say she's got kind of a short temper."

"Like father, like son." Sonic laughed, patting the child's shoulder. "And now, I have one last question for ya. Wired Altair wants to know what the thirteen elements used for the Chaos Sparks are."

"If you want to know the answer, you're asking the wrong person." The duo hedgehog looked over as the Hakumei leader, disguised by his hood, parted through the crowd and stopped in front of them. "Seeing as how I am the leader of the Hakumei and have studied the Chaos Sparks more than anyone, I think I should answer this."

"Fire away, big guy." Sonic nodded earnestly.

"There are exactly thirteen separate entities that create the Chaos Sparks." The leader explained. "Each of them is given an individual personality and element. The thirteen elements are iron, light, electricity, water, ice, magnetism, wind, earth, plants, fire, plasma, gravity, and sound. Separate, they have basic control over the natural elements of the world. But once united, they contain an essence so powerful that even Zeenint would tremble in fear."

"Wow, that's a mouthful." Sonic commented jokingly, turning to the camera. "Well, that just about does it for the Sonic Season Special. But before we bring this magical holiday to a close, please enjoy this special trailer of the upcoming story – Desert Winds: The Seventh Tribe. And with that, we wish you a Marry Christmas..."

"And a Happy New Year!!" The crowd cheered simultaneously.

As the sun descended over the horizon, Hybrid rubbed his hands together eagerly and grabbed a handful of the Christmas tree. The energy he had collected was dispersed through out the brilliant pine and illuminated the room with the soft, twinkling glow of the decorations. And to finish the masterpiece, Tails and Cream lifted the golden star to the pinnacle of the tree and gently settled at the point – the light bathed the audience. As midnight signaled the official time of Christmas, friends and family began to exchange gifts and hummed to the sound of the yuletide carols. Thankfully enough, this only lasted until Shredder dropped through the skylight and was caught on the branches. He made a lovely ornament.

"I hate Christmas." Shredder glared.

* * *

**A new world opens to new possibilities.**

The scene opens to the outskirts of the Silver Dunes, just on the border of the Greyfangs village. While the creatures of mythical legends were hard at work preparing for their future battle in the arena, they never noticed the shrouded figures on the rooftops. Seven creatures, each of different shape and size, were robed in tattered cloth and watched the Greyfangs in disgust.

"Look at them." Creature #1 hissed. "Believing that their lives actually have meaning."

"Patience is a virtue." The leader stated, exposing the claw on his hand. "Soon, we shall all have our revenge on the repugnant creatures that have interfered with us."

**Enemies must unite.**

The scene opens to the Crimson Volcano in the heart of the black tower. The leaders of each tribe were gathered around the obsidian table with news of the recent attacks. Sira and Gryz were currently caught up in a heated argument; each of them believed that the other had begun the initial assault. Lia and Friz took an opposition of the argument while Trig remained silent during the meeting. Finally, the leader of the Blackheart Tribe grew frustrated with the pointless noise and slammed his claw on the surface of the table, snapping it in two.

"This constant squabbling is getting us nowhere!" Skrall snarled. "I do not give a sand-rats tail who lead the attacks! I just want them resolved before these intruders dare to attack my home!"

"We need to be calm and think this over." Trig said soothingly. "There is more going on than any of us realize."

**A team must be formed.**

Sonic, Genocide, Shadow, Storm, Cream, and Knuckles sat around the campfire as the one night of the month washed over them, releasing an unbearable chill. Though they were reluctant to unite, they couldn't deny that the unknown attackers were powerful enough to breach a fortified village. Genocide poked at the fire with his staff, snapping his attention to Shadow.

"What exactly are these freaks after, anyway?" Genocide questioned.

"Before leaving, Skrall told me the story of the original tribe." Shadow said monotonously.

"The Precursors?" Sonic said shockingly.

"Exactly." Shadow nodded. "In the past, there was only one tribe, which we all know as the Precursors. No one can explain what happened on that day, but the entire tribe just vanished in a flash – no traces, no fragments, and no life. Legend has it that before they disappeared, the Precursors created an ultimate weapon that transformed Areno into what it is today."

"And you think these outlanders want this weapon?" Knuckles questioned.

"It's the only explanation." Shadow nodded. "Why else do you think they stole two keys from the tribes?"

**And an immortal enemy seeks to take control.**

The armored titan raised Shadow by his throat and tossed him into the air, catching the Ultimate Life-Form by his right arm and left leg. And at full height of his reach, he thrusted Shadow downwards and lifted his knee into the hedgehog's spine. With that one devastating blow, Shadow was forced into an unconscious state – he was beaten with minimal effort. The armored soldier released the hedgehog, dropping him face-first into the sand.

"Such a disappointment." The armored warrior laughed, pressing his foot into Shadow's face. "Now you understand what it means to cross paths with the Shredder!"

**Babylon Sky Hawk presents a Desert Wind production....**

**The Seventh Tribe**

* * *

Merry Christmas and happy holidays my loyal fans and friends.

Please, read and review.


End file.
